Some large off-highway hybrid vehicles use power trains, which typically have a diesel engine powering a single large electric generator which then provides electric power to the electric traction motor(s) propelling the vehicle. For example, some electric mining trucks have diesel engine powering a single generator which provides electric power to two electric traction motors, one at each rear wheel. Also, some mining loaders have a diesel engine powering a single generator which provides electric power to four electric traction motors, one at each wheel. On large off-highway equipment, the generators are large, produced at low volumes, and expensive to manufacture.